librat_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherche Thorley
Cherche Thorley is a character in Fire Emblem Awakening AU. Backstory Rosanne, Valm, 10 17 25 81; at 9, she met Minerva who was sick and weakened at the time, she also trained as a cleric at that time, raised on simple values, burn scar on shoulder from when she tamed Minerva, started as a knight for House Virion, she quickly became a favorite of Virion who wanted her to become his official retainer, took the retainer gig for the money/benefits for her and family, even as a knight though she quickly felt like a servant, once she started spending more time with Virion in the manor she took on more household chores, she was viewed with suspicion by the house staff (what was this “knight” doing? were there ulterior motives?), her solution was to become more maid-like than even the rest of them, eventually got accepted, spent most of her time indoors after her new gig, Begingrima 17 2581 Personality Domestic, the only reason she does is so she can see her family again, bizarre sense of aesthetics, scariest to anger in the army, thinks she won’t find romance because of Minerva, sarcastic streak, girly, nightmare fetishist, kind generally, says she hates flattery, not very forthright, brutally effective fighter, hides behind/talks through Minerva, bit blind to other’s needs and attitudes sometimes, pragmatic, stern, fine with volunteering her time, steely, bad habit of responding to things with threats?, uncomfortable when her “grace in battle” is brought up, Sleeping hcs: cold easily, often just sleeps with Minerva, Ticklish sides, Wants to return home safe to her family + Strengths: often praised for being smart and kind Weaknesses: nosy, casually dominating in social matters usually, Psych: cruel streak, Interests: Likes: loves bugs, Dislikes: detests fighting, doesn’t like gift-giving, Favs: Death Quote: BF!Death: Relations Virion: his retainer, says she doesn’t stay loyal to him because of his lands, kind of awkwardly distant from, grows easily impatient with him, Walhart’s conquest nearly ruins whatever friendship they had, has a grudge of some sort against but won’t express it, he wasn’t the boss she expected?, In bad future, they have a sad drunk hookup after their home and families are wiped out, she gets pregnant with Gerome, this ends up destroying their friendship, Robin: Frederick: birds of a feather, Stahl: Miriel: S: Vaike: Sully: opens up about her past in House Virion, encourages her to explore/show her feminine side more, Kellam: Donnel: Lon’qu: Ricken: Panne: oblivious to her distress/discomfort with Minerva, when told of this defends Minerva, S: Gaius: bond over lack of openness, believes he cares more than he says, glad to speak frankly with him, Skills Wyvern Rider class, becomes a Wyvern Lord PS: Morbid Taste: gets -3 damage against creatures/monsters CHQ "Rest in pieces!" "If you don't mind..." "I bid you farewell." "It has been a pleasure!" Good at sewing and cooking, Plans Keep a lot of the same beats with her and Virion’s relationship but address it differently(other people notice how she treats him and his friends go “wtf” Epilogue: Category:Work: FE 13 AU Category:Canon Characters Category:Retainers